The invention relates to a vehicle charging arrangement that includes a charging station outside a vehicle, a charging cable, and an electric charging unit of the vehicle, for charging an electric energy storage device of the vehicle with electric energy from an external alternating-current network.
Types of electric drives, such as hybrid drives or pure electric drives, are becoming increasingly significant for individual short-distance transport. One main component of the electric power train is the electric energy storage device, which usually has an idle state of the potential in the high-voltage range. This energy storage device is also called a high-voltage battery and, in the case of electric vehicles and in the case of plug-in hybrids, can be supplied with electric power from an outside source, in order to be charged. A charging operation can take place conductively, i.e. in a wired manner, or inductively, i.e. in a wireless manner. When the established cable charging techniques are used, the vehicle is connected with a charging station, a charging pole or a wall box by way of a charging cable. European Patent Document EP 0 610 258 B1, for example, describes a charging station which, for charging a battery, supplies a vehicle with an electric direct-current charging unit. On the other hand, Austrian Patent Document AT 507 605 A1 describes an electricity charging station for electric vehicles which provides 1-phase or 3-phase alternating current. In this case, the electric vehicle has to have a charging device in order to be able to charge the battery at the charging station. It is a disadvantage of this state of the art that not every electrified vehicle that has an external charging possibility that is compatible with every charging station or electricity charging station. A multiplicity of charging stations, charging cables, and charging configurations of the vehicles results in losses of comfort for the user because his vehicle can only be recharged at certain charging stations. Vice-versa, it is disadvantageous for the utilization of a charging pole if only vehicles of a certain type can be charged at the charging pole. This may also result in high costs for the user if investments have to be made in the private sphere in the installation of charging technology that was developed and produced specifically for the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved vehicle charging arrangement. According to exemplary embodiments of the invention, the charging station can be supplied on the input side with electric power from the external-alternating current system. At one end, the charging cable is electrically connected with the charging station or can be electrically connected to the charging station and, at the other end, can be electrically connected by way of a plug-and-socket connection to the electric charging unit. The charging station has six electric taps and the charging cable has six electric lines. The six electric taps of the charging station are connected with the six electric lines of the charging cable while having the same configuration. The six electric lines of the charging cable are also connected in the same configuration with at least four electric contacts of the electric charging unit in order to charge the electric energy storage device.
In this document, the term “connection having the same configuration” means that, in the case of such connection, a certain electric tap of the charging station, for example, a first electric tap, or a certain electric contact of the electric charging unit, for example, a first electric contact, is connected with a certain electric line of the charging cable, for example, a first electric line. A connection in the same configuration therefore excludes that, within the scope of an intended use, the electric contacts or the electric taps are connected with the electric lines in a different combination; for example, a second electric tap is connected with a third electric line, or a third electric line is connected with a fourth electric contact.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention therefore make it possible to connect a vehicle to a charging station or a charging pole by way of a charging cable having six wires in order to charge the battery of the vehicle. In this case, the charging pole has six electric taps; the charging cable has six electric wires, and the electric charging unit has at least four electric contacts. Additional electric taps can be provided at the charging station; additional electric wires can be provided in the charging cable; and additional electric contacts can be provided at the electric charging unit, which, within the scope of additional functions, can supplement the actual charging task, i.e. beyond the transfer of electric power, for example, by monitoring the temperature or a contact locking. Analogous to a filling station for gas, the charging arrangement may be considered to be a filling station for current.
It is further advantageous for the charging station to include a first charging control unit which is electrically connected with the first electric tap; for the electric charging unit to include a second charging control unit which is connected with the first electric contact; and, for the charging of the electric energy storage device, for the first electronic charging unit and the second electric charging unit to exchange data by way of the first electric line. The charging station further includes a protective ground conductor that is connected with the second electric tap, and the electric charging unit includes a protective ground conductor that is connected with the second electric contact so that, for charging the electric energy storage device, the second electric line is used as a grounding line.
By the two charging control units, a charging communication is established between the vehicle and the charging station or charging column. By exchanging suitable information, for example, the charging condition of the electric energy accumulator, the charging operation can be regulated and/or controlled. In addition to the charging communication, a charging monitoring and a charging management can be implemented in the charging control units.
It is particularly advantageous for the charging station to have a first ac-to-dc converter, and for the charging station to have a two-position switch having a first switching position and a second switching position, which can be controlled by the first charging control unit. In the first switching position, the first ac-to-dc converter is supplied on the input side from the external alternating-current network, and in the second switching position, the third electric tap is connected with the neutral phase of the external alternating-current network, as well as the fourth electric tap is connected with a conduction phase of the external alternating-current phase.
According to this further development, it becomes possible that the charging station can provide either direct current or alternating current as a function of the switching position of the switch controllable by the first charging control unit.
The external alternating-current network is preferably designed as a 1-phase alternating current network, and the first ac-to-dc converter is preferably designed as a 1 phase ac-to-dc converter. The first 1-phase ac-to-dc converter is connected on the output side with the fifth electric tap and the sixth electric tap.
In this case, a 1-phase alternating current is provided by the charging station in the second switching position.
As a alternative, the external alternating-current network may be designed as an external 3-phase alternating-current network, and the first ac-to-dc converter may be designed as a 3-phase ac-to-dc converter. The first 3-phase ac-to-dc converter is connected on the output side by way of a first switch system with the fifth electric tap and the sixth electric tap, and in the second switching position, the fifth electric tap and the sixth electric tap are each connected with a conduction phase of the external 3-phase alternating-current network.
Here, a 3-phase alternating current is provided by the charging station in the second switching position.
Advantageously, the electric charging unit has a 1-phase charging device which, on the input side, is connected with the third electric contact and the fourth electric contact and, on the output side, is connected with the electric energy storage device. The switch can be switched to the second switching position in order to charge the electric energy storage device.
In this manner, the battery of a vehicle can be charged by a 1-phase charging device at a charging station which provides 1-phase or 3-phase alternating current. If a three-phase alternating current is provided, 2 phases will remain unutilized.
As an alternative, the electric charging unit may have a 3-phase charging device which, on the input side, is connected with the third electric contact, the fourth electric contact, the fifth electric contact, and the sixth electric contact, and on the output side, is connected with the electric energy storage device. The switch can be switched to the second switching position in order to charge the electric energy storage device.
In this case, the high-voltage battery of a vehicle, which is equipped with a 3-phase charging device, can be charged at a charging station which provides 1-phase or 3-phase alternating current. If only 1-phase current is available, two phase inputs of the 3-phase charging device will be without power.
A further variant of the present invention is formed in the case of a 1-phase external alternating-current network and in the case of a charging station having a switch as described above and a 1-phase ac-to-dc converter which is connected on the output side with the fifth electric tap and the sixth electric tap, when the electric charging unit has a second switch system which connects the fifth electric contact and the sixth electric contact with the electric energy storage device. The switch can be switched to the first switching position, and the second switch system can be closed in order to charge the electric energy storage device.
As a result, it becomes possible to close the second switch system for the charging and to switch the switch of the charging station to the first switching position. The electric charging unit of the vehicle is thereby supplied with direct current from the charging station.
When the external alternating-current network and the charging station have a switch as described above and a 3-phase ac-to-dc converter, which is connected on the output side by way of a first switch system with the fifth and the sixth electric tap, and when, in the second switching position, the fifth and the sixth electric tap are in each case connected with a conduction phase of the external alternating-current network, an advantageous embodiment of the present invention is further obtained when the electric charging unit has a second switch system which connects the fifth electric contact and the sixth electric contact with the electric energy storage device. In this embodiment, the switch can be switched to the first switching position, and the first switch system and the second switch system can be closed in order to charge the electric energy storage device.
This embodiment makes it possible to charge the electric energy storage device of a vehicle having a correspondingly designed electric charging unit with direct current.
If the charging station has a switch as described above and a 1-phase ac-to-dc converter, which on the output side is connected with the fifth and the sixth electric tap, an advantageous further development is obtained when the electric charging unit has a 1-phase charging device which is connected on the input side with the third electric contact and the fourth electric contact and is connected on the output side with the electric energy storage device. The electric charging unit further has a second switch system which connects the fifth electric contact and the sixth electric contact with the electric energy storage device. The switch can be switched to the first switching position, and the second switch system can be closed in order to charge the electric energy storage device. As an alternative, the switch is switched to the second switching position, and the second switch system is opened in order to charge the electric energy storage device.
A vehicle having a correspondingly designed electric charging unit can therefore be charged optionally with alternating current or with direct current at a charging station that is supplied from a 1-phase alternating-current network.
If the charging station has a switch as described above and a 3-phase ac-to-dc converter, which is connected on the output side with the third and fourth electric tap and is connected by way of a first switch system with the fifth and the sixth electric tap, the electric charging unit may also have a 1-phase charging device which is connected on the input side with the third electric contact and the fourth electric contact and is connected on the output side with the electric energy storage device. In addition, the electric charging unit has a second switch system which connects the fifth electric contact and the sixth electric contact with the electric energy storage device. The switch is switched to the first switching position, and the first and the second switch systems are closed in order to charge the electric energy storage device. As an alternative, the switch is switched to the second switching position and the second switch system is opened in order to charge the electric energy storage device.
A vehicle having a correspondingly designed electric charging unit can therefore be optionally supplied with alternating current or with direct current at a charging station that is supplied from a 3-phase alternating-current network.
If the charging station has a switch and a 1-phase ac-to-dc converter, which is connected on the output side with the fifth and the sixth electric tap, according to a further embodiment, the electric charging unit has a 3-phase charging device and a second switch system. In this case, the 3-phase charging device is connected on the input side with the third electric contact and with the fourth electric contact, and is connected by way of the second switch system with the fifth electric contact and the sixth electric contact. On the output side, the 3-phase charging device is connected with the electric energy storage device. In addition, the electric charging unit has a third switch system which connects the fifth electric contact and the sixth electric contact with the electric energy storage device. The switch is switched to the first switching position, the second switch system is opened, and the third switch system is closed in order to charge the electric energy storage device. As an alternative, the switch is switched to the second switching position in order to charge the electric energy storage device.
A vehicle having a correspondingly further developed electric charging unit, particularly having a 1-phase charging device, can therefore be optionally supplied with alternating current or with direct current at a charging station that is supplied from a 1-phase alternating-current network.
If the charging station has a switch as described above and a 3-phase ac-to-dc converter, which is connected at the output side with the third and fourth electric tap and by way of a first switch system is connected with the fifth and the sixth electric tap, a further embodiment will be particularly advantageous. Accordingly, the electric charging unit has a 3-phase charging device and a second switch system. The 3-phase charging device is connected at the input side with the third and the fourth electric contact, as well as by way of the second switch system with the fifth electric contact and the sixth electric contact. At the output side, it is connected with the electric energy storage device. Furthermore, the electric charging unit has a third switch system which connects the fifth electric contact and the sixth electric contact with the electric energy storage device. The switch is switched to the first switching position, the second switch system is opened, and the first and third switching systems are closed in order to charge the electric energy storage device. As an alternative, the switch is switched to the second switching position, the second switch system is closed, and the third switch system is opened in order to charge the electric energy storage device.
A vehicle having a correspondingly further developed electric charging unit, particularly having a 3-phase charging device, can therefore be optionally supplied with alternating current or with direct current at a charging station supplied from a 3-phase alternating-current network.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are based on the considerations described in the following.
Various conductive, i.e. wired, charging technologies exist for electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles. One technology is charging with alternating current (ac-charging), in which case the charging device is situated in the vehicle. Another technology is charging with direct current (dc-charging), in which case a charging device is situated in the charging station. Dc-charging is frequently also called rapid charging because, in the case of this charging technology, the charging power is normally higher. According to the related art, one charging cable and one charging plug respectively are required for both charging technologies. Currently, a novel plug system, which is called a combo plug system, is being standardized; see Standards SAE J2847-2 and IEC 61851-23. The plug system includes a single charging socket at the vehicle having a single plug which is connected to the vehicle socket. This is independent of whether the vehicle can basically be supplied with alternating current and/or with direct current. A vehicle having such a plug system can therefore, if the additional electric charging unit is correspondingly designed, be charged at an ac-charging pole or an ac-wall box as well as at a dc-charging station.
The charging plug, also called a coupler, is fixedly connected with the charging station by way of the charging cable during the dc-charging. Diverse lines for the power transmission and for the communication between the vehicle and the charging source extend in the charging cable.
Within the scope of the current state of development, it is a disadvantage that vehicles which only have an ac-charging architecture cannot be charged at dc-charging poles. The “number of customers” of dc-charging poles is also considerably limited. In addition, technical misunderstandings and losses of comfort are caused on the part of the user because, when the described plug system is used, although the vehicle can be connected to the charging station by way of the charging cable, as a function of the charging architecture of the vehicle and the layout of the charging station, under certain circumstances, no charging possibility may exist, for example, when a vehicle with an ac-charging structure is attached to a dc-charging pole.
A combined ac-to-dc charging station is suggested for solving this problem. The latter recognizes as a result of a communication with the vehicle whether a vehicle is involved which can be charged with direct current. If it is a vehicle which can only be charged with alternating current, or where there is a disturbance during the charging with direct current, the charging station will switch to ac-charging internally by a change-over switch. In this case, alternating current is transferred from the alternating-current source to the vehicle by way of ac-lines which may also be used as dc-lines during the dc-charging. In the vehicle, the alternating current is converted to direct current in the charging device. The battery is charged with direct current or other electric consuming devices in the vehicle are supplied. If a vehicle is involved that is dc-chargeable, the charging station will internally change to charging with direct current by the change-over switch. The alternating current of the alternating-current source is converted in the ac-to-dc converter of the charging station to direct current which is transmitted by way of dc-lines to the vehicle. For the dc-charging, feasible contactors have to be closed on both sides, in which case contactors of the charging station may also be replaced by diodes. The battery is charged by the direct current, or other electric consuming devices in the vehicle are supplied.
Summarizing, exemplary embodiments of the invention include a charging station which permits an ac- or dc-charging as a function of the connected vehicle. In this case, the same cable type and the same plug-and-socket system are used for the charging station and the vehicle in the case of both charging possibilities.
It is advantageous that the functionality of dc-charging stations is expanded and the total number of required charging stations is reduced. Cost reduction potentials are a result of the fact that no different plug-and-socket systems have to be provided for alternating-current charging and direct-current charging. The user profits from a simple operability because such a combined ac-dc charging station always offers a charging possibility irrespective of the technical further development of the charging architecture of the user's vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.